Nearly Real World Current Events, 2016
Please Note: ''As the entire Nearly Real World is being revamped, this page should be treated as inaccurate, as information is likely to be changed. For more accurate information, please see the Nearly Real World home page.'' These are the Nearly Real World events for this year. For past years, see below. January: 8th: * Snowfalls in the Great Helvoran Mountain Range have reached an all-time high, measuring over 1.6 meter depths in some parts. Meteorologists issue warnings that global warming could be contributing to the increasingly erratic weather events in the Kingdom of Helvore. February: 17th: * Rioting in the Helvoran city of Ross-Thyrbourg has lead to a mass-shooting in which three people were killed and seven injured, as republican advocates lash out against both Helvoran and Mästenburgian authorities. March: 1st: * The Kingdom of Helvore announces the launch of Stage Two of the Mining Resources Protection Scheme (Helvoran: Plane de la Protection des Résoursen des Meteux), which has caused great controversy among economists for its potentially damaging effect to the Helvoran Economy. 11th: * Shootings occur in the Helvoran city of Ross-Thyrbourg by republican activists. Two people are killed and thirteen severely injured. Due to progressively worse issues in Ross-Thyrbourg, Helvoran and Mästenburgian authorities have begun diplomatic talks with Ross-Thyrbourg over its independence. 20th: *The French Republic, the Commonwealth of Australia, and the Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands announce the Treaty of Heard Island. By signing the treaty, France and Australia relinquish their Antarctic claims to the Southern Indian Ocean Islands, who will assume government over them. The Southern Indian Ocean Islands will also assume government over unclaimed parts of Antarctica. The assumption of government over these parts of Antarctica will commence on April 1, 2016. May 6th: * Eileen Purves is re-elected President of Georgeland for a second term, despite her Liberal Democratic Party winning just 20% of the vote, its lowest ever election result. August 5 * Georgeland legislative election, 2016 ** The centre-left Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands led by Prime Minister Deborah Rhodes wins a third term in office, but suffers a 5% swing against it and loses more than twenty seats in the House of Commons to the Conservative Party led by Madeline Woods. ** The centrist Georgeland Alliance wins an additional two seats, giving them a total of nine. ** Former Conservative leader Lisa Chan and incumbent Leader of the House of Commons Erica Lucas are defeated in their constituencies; Chan by Alliance candidate Kent McDaniels, and Lucas by Conservative Judy Rogers. ** The election is the first ever in Georgeland held where both the Prime Minister and Leader of the Opposition are women. 17 *Former president of the Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands, Petra Dentelion, dies at the age of 95. 20 *The Earl of Rockall, Ionn NicRóinnig, Earl since 1978, dies at age 83. He shall be buried, after which elections for a new earl will be called. Past Years: * 2015: '''Nearly Real World Current Events, 2015 * '''2014: Nearly Real World Current Events, 2014 * 2013: Nearly Real World Current Events, 2013 * 2012: Nearly Real World Current Events, 2012 * 2011: Nearly Real World Current Events, 2011 * 2010: Nearly Real World Current Events, 2010 * 2009: Nearly Real World Current Events, 2009 * 2008: Nearly Real World Current Events, 2008 * 2007: Nearly Real World Current Events, 2007 * 2006: Nearly Real World Current Events, 2006 * 2005: Nearly Real World Current Events, 2005